Lifting and storage devices are well known in prior art. Typically when a heavy, large, or bulky item, such as a pallet needs to be moved, a user will use a forklift to move the pallet into its desired location. However, at times there is a need to move a pallet into position and a forklift is not readily available or accessible to a user. Such a circumstance might be in a restaurant kitchen where space is limited and tight to maneuver large objects. Further, if a forklift or other means of movement isn't available a user may struggle to lift an item into place, putting the user into harm's way. As such there is a need, that this invention meets, for a free standing device that can lift and store large bulky items easily in a desired location.